User talk:ConsultingDetective
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex fan fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wade "Kreet" Tureleen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:16, August 11, 2011 Cool idea ,about Kreet that is. I see you have speed and agility covered in Kreet's forms, but he shoud also have some really strong forms like a great white shark , an elephant, and a bear. Sorry, I didn't leave signeture Aperrott 07:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) A.M.P. Crossover We should have a crossover episode later.Aperrott 00:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Rex's comas Yeh, I know about he really doesn't go into coma's, but Max does't. He only claimes to know rex. He only made up a story of what he knew.Aperrott 10:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Your Picture I liked the Sparton picture better.Aperrott 00:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Paragraphs Every time I try to make paragraphs it makes it all code.Aperrott 00:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I will going to start writing the story but please don't leave bad comments. 13:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Is that you Aperrott? B1K3 13:55, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Grammar I'm kinda sloppy when I write, so sure. Aperrott 03:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) B1K3 first you see your englisg then correct me okay from now on dont correct me IS THAT OK B1K3 UltimateRex1000 12:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Erm... You are wrong. Sorry, dude, but you are wrong. Only his name is the same. It's not really a crime. You think having the same name is a crime? I could change it to something else, if you want. Everything else there is different. My Max is 12. His is somewhat 16 or 17. othing else. He doesn't have a picture of him, I do. His series' is starting, mie isn't. We just have the same name. That's all. Sorry, dude, but you are wrong FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 14:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes... Yeah. Everytime you press "Max" you'll see mine has "Max (Generator)" FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 14:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for starting the blog post. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:27, November 28, 2011 (UTC) nah i'm not mad, i just made the page so there wouldn't be redlinks /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^]].^) Charecter Is it O.K. if John Smith makes a short apperance in my series? Thanks Aperrott 09:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hedline yeah i bet i do know how to make a headline, the problem is, what exactly is a hedline? /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^]].^) 15:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats, B1K3! Yay! You're an admin now! Now, we could have peace and get this wiki sorted out. Sweet! :D FIUOSN Talk to me 13:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks lol. Yeah. Try and make the templates' background gray or atleast it's text see-able because I had to colour the text (lol). Oh, and nice signature. Kinda looks like mine fused with the menu buttons. And yeah. Don't worry. When clicking my head box, don't be afraid. E.V.Os wont infect... or will it? ;) FIUOSN Talk to me 14:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhh.. oh ok, i thought you ment something on the pages, and yeah ur new sig is cool /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^]].^) 16:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) hi thanks for the greeting. Hi thanks for the greeting. This wiki Is slightly confusing, which is ok, I just have a few questions. You are an admin, right? are there other admins? are you the top admin or if not who is? Ummmm...I forgot my other questons. I'll ask later. Jadisofeternity 05:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Our apologies: Larry and Tragould we apologize for the confusion! Tragould 21:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC)tragould Seperate Message 1 Do you think Jupiner would give me another chance if leaving him alone? And do you want to go to my wiki anytime? It is called Generator Rex Fano Wiki. I was supposed to be Friday Night Of Action. People make mistakes,right? And thanks-for the new wiki offering of letting me join it.rex 00:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I just told him can we be friends,you must misread that Rex was bi-polarbut I am,I told him my talents,and that I will stop saying sorrying,and can I ask for your help. Is that a bad thing. I don't won't to make him aggervated. How can I talk to him as friends because I want to be friends with him?rex 16:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) hey thanks for the heads up, and i do need some thing i would like to know some of the the rules since your an adminastrator. your friendDannybob1234567890 16:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Picture Thank you for removing my pic from Jake, i was really gonna loose it there Raxacoricofallapatorius :3 00:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Erm... Hey, B1K3. I wanted to make some templates, but some went all wrong. Since your an admin, could you delete the Template:Infobox Character? Thanks. FIUOSN Talk to me 10:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Well... *whistles* Didn't see that one coming, lol. Anyway, thanks. FIUOSN Talk to me 10:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Santa Hat I made it with MSPaint. I then cropped it with Picnik.com FIUOSN Talk to me 16:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry: I wasn't trying to. How can I make friends on this wiki if I can't talk or get help. I never want to annoy anybody. Can please tell me how can not annoy them. Because I want to be friends with people on wikis. May I ask? Are you a admin here? Please forgive if annoying anybody. Can we be friends? After you tell me I promise to not annoy them anymore. Rex and Caesar 1520 15:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) To B1k3: No,thats my brother. He's nice. I don't get to see him that much but sometimes I can,and plus I live in Elgin. Not Columbia. He is at my house and I just let a little tour guid on the wikis that I know. We do use the same computer. Do you mind if we do. Please do not block him. He means no harm or annoyance. I just logged in because he wanted to get off. That's all. rex 19:55, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Help: B1k3,this is my brother's account that I made for him. He's in a group home and he can't use this account till March 24. Juniper won't let explaine that my brother is there. Please tell that this is my brothers account. We use the same IP address because that's all I can that he will use. I know I'm on his account but what if I'm blocked here. Why can't Juniper let me talk to her as a friend and other things? You are one good friend from the generator rex wiki. Can you help me out. I have two brothers. One is daniel and the other is Dennis but I like to call him Rex beacause he llooks like him. He is truely tall. I am trying to help my brother out. He may be older than me but he doesn't know much on how a wiki works. Can you understand that I am trying to help my brother?I even help out Daniel sometimes.Rex and Caesar 1520 18:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) B1K3... We've blocked Hrosebud5 and his Rex and Caesar account from the Generator Rex pedia and answers wiki and she still continues to message me on here...this kid just won't quit. JuniperAlien (talk) 20:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :I see, I'll tell her to stop and ban the Rex and Caesar account. Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 04:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) You said: You said to contact you if you want to add an episode. I have an idea. Its cool,If you want to hear it contact me back.rex 00:17, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh: B1k3, I have two brothers and two sisters. Why can't they have one? Should I erase some things from there profile and let them do it there self? I also just wnted to be friends with JuniperAlien. How can I? How about this,Bike,I can leave him alone for two months so he won't get mad or block me. And then after that we could be friends again. If that is not all I will think before I say things to JuniperAlien. Is that what he wants me to do? So,if needing to erase what there profile is they can do it thereself. Is that alright? Because he can't go on it until January or March.rex 18:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) B1K3! I have to report someone! Hey, B1K3, someone added something on my character's page. It looks like I added it, but no. I know that trick. He copied and pasted it to one of my character's page. It sas 'Added by FusionFall123', but it's not. You can check the history and then preview it to find out for yourself. Anyway, I deleted it. FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 06:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : Oh. Okay. I didn't know that she was a real trouble maker. I just wanted you to see that someone was vandalising my page... : Anyway, thanks. : FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 06:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Huh?: Not true. Check my facebook account. Somewhere on my page says Allison,Alice,Dennis,and Daniel. How would you know? You don't even know them. How can you be sure that I'm lying? When the only place you know me at are the wikis. I asure you that I do have one. Not everybody can just tell them about there siblings right away. I wasn't even done editing my profile so check my facebokk account and you'll see that I am right. I don't lie if telling people this.rex 17:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Bike; Gracias,I appreciate you beleiveing me. If that's why you unblocked me for. You want to know the truth. Yes my name is Heather Rose Thompson. I'll erase all the nonsense on some of my profiles of who I am. Bike the last account I made is my last for my siblings. I will only add catagories that are meant to be there. I will only tell the admins about Generator Rex or whatever wiki they may talk about. I will put things that make complete sense,so what so ever. Is there anything else you would like me to stop doing? I will promise to stop editing and adding pictures that aren't my stories on this wiki. If you like. I will be my usual self and tell the truth forever. So I will no longer make anyone mad or upset again. Would that make everyone not mad or upset at me?rex 18:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Bike I haven't deleted a page or talk page because I don't know how. I will stop breaking rules if that is okay with you. I have been having a hard time,I am sorry for taking it on you. Can you tell JuniperAlien that I will,period of enternity of two whole months. I don't break promises and can you also help me on my wiki?rex 03:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Your series When are you going to write the next episode? Aperrott 05:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Crossover 2 Whose going to write our crossover episode when we get to it? Aperrott 11:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Dude Uh,Dude who is Hrosebud5? Yo ni siquiera lo sabes. Si mi madre estuviera aqui. I can prove it. Ask me some questions and you'll see. I am not to be blame on,so whoever the heck you are stop blaming me on making a fifth account. I just wanted to help this wiki out that is all. Do you always blame other people?RexSalazar345 16:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Help Hrosebud is bothering me again. She won't stop messaging me on both wiki's (this and the answers wiki). The user name is RexSalazar345. Can you please give her a warning to stop? She's been banned from the regular wiki. —JuniperAlien (talk) 17:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Admins You can't be the only admin. Even on this small of a wiki there should be atleast 5 admins. O. M. G. An Alien. Do they really exist? 16:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter I also think we should have a newsletter. Here is the pilot issue. O. M. G. An Alien. Do they really exist? 23:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admins and Newsletter What do you mena by might be a good candidate? I said that you can't be the only admin. Are you not a bureaucrat (meaning you can't make me an admin yourself) or are you just going to wait until i've been here a little longer. Personally, I already think I've been here long enough and made enough changes with the homepage, the newsletter and just articles in general. As for the newspaper, I did notice a few mistakes and I would fix them. I will make a few more issues before I open them up to subscribers and/or accept submissions. Also, we need to do something with achievements. We need to Generator Rexify them! O. M. G. An Alien. Do they really exist? 12:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Admins I accidently took away my admin status because i made myself a chatmod and i didn';t know you couldn't be both! I hope you're able to change me back. O. M. G. An Alien. Do they really exist? 12:42, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Newsletter and Thanks Thanks for giving me my admin status back. I have also fixed the newsletter. You will be able to tell because of your fixed talk page. I really appreciate your help. I have already started to Generator Rexify the badges and I have changed the Top Nav Bar. Also, I have created a featured user forum. There is a link on the home page. I have nominated myself. The rest o the rules are explained there. Next I'm going to work on the page layouts. O. M. G. An Alien. Do they really exist? 12:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC)